leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY094
| ja_ed=プニちゃんのうた | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=金崎貴臣 | directorn=2 | director=西田健一 | director2=冨安大貴 | artn=3 | art=大橋藍人 | art2=西谷泰史 | art3=新村杏子 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} From A to Z! (Japanese: Z爆誕！カロスに潜む者！！ Z's Explosive Birth! What Lurks in Kalos!!) is the 94th episode of the , and the 893rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 29, 2015, as the first episode of the XY&Z arc and as part of a one-hour special alongside SS035, and in the United States on February 20, 2016 as the first episode of the nineteenth season, Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Blurb On the way to Snowbelle City, Bonnie discovers a small green Pokémon hiding in her bag. The Pokédex can’t identify it, so she decides to name it Squishy. Soon after, our heroes encounter their friend Sawyer and his Grovyle. The reunion is quickly disrupted by a group of people wearing red clothes and unusual eyewear, who are determined to get their hands on Bonnie’s new friend! These new villains are Team Flare, and they’ve identified Squishy as one of the Cores they need for their mysterious Operation Z. Ash and Sawyer team up to drive them away, but they regroup to make new plans, and Team Rocket is keeping a close eye on them... Sawyer suggests that the group make a stop at Terminus Cave on their way to Snowbelle City, and Squishy emphatically approves of this plan—so our heroes’ next destination is set! Plot Team Flare attempts to capture , but they immediately lose sight of it. Mable informs Lysandre of this failure, and Lysandre responds with a request to search for it. Meanwhile, and are in the forest, while Ash is continuing his journey to Snowbelle City. finds a , which Ash tries to look up in his Pokédex, but it responds with "no data". tries to look it up in her Pokédex as well, but it ends up with the same result. Ash has found a new Pokémon species, which he's very excited about. Bonnie decides to take care of the Zygarde Core and names it Squishy. A lot of start running around in the forest, along with a chasing after it. Ash and friends meet up with Sawyer again, but they have lost track of Squishy. Meanwhile, Team Flare looks for the Zygarde Core in the mountains. Celosia and a group of s soon encounter Squishy, and Celosia commands her to attack it with , causing an explosion that catches Ash and attention. With the Zygarde Core in Drapion's grip, Team Flare prepare to return back to the Laboratory, but Ash and his friends arrive at the mountain and order them to let Squishy go, to which Celosia orders Drapion to use and Ash commands to use to counter it, causing the two moves to collide and causing an explosion. Sawyer commands his Grovyle to use as the attack cuts through the smoke cloud, hitting Drapion and freeing Squishy, who is then caught by Bonnie before it can fall to the ground. A Team Flare Grunt then orders his Pokémon to attack as well, but Ash sends out his telling it to use , stopping the opposing Pokémon in their tracks before Celosia orders her Drapion to use , which is countered by Ash's Pikachu's Thunderbolt. The collision causes another explosion and smoke cloud, which is enough for Ash and his friends to escape with Squishy. Back at Lysandre Labs, Xerosic speaks to Mable and Celosia, telling them how he can't believe they both allowed and the to escape. The two say they are sorry and will search for them. Xerosic then goes to inform them that Aliana and Bryony have been given missions as well and explains that there are two Zygarde Cores, to which Bryony says she will look for the Zygarde Core Celosia failed to capture, while Aliana says she will find the , Bryony then brags about how it should have been them who were assigned the mission in the first place, with Aliana agreeing with her, which gets Celosia and Mable annoyed. As the sun starts to go down, Ash and are seen in the forest after they managed to escape from Team Flare with Squishy, who is shown to be unharmed, much to everyone's relief. decides that it would be a good idea to camp out in the forest for the night as it is starting to get dark, Ash, Clemont and Serena send out their Pokémon, which Sawyer is amazed to see Ash's and Serena's . Bonnie then goes over to the group's Pokémon to introduce Squishy to them, saying that they are its friends. As all the Pokémon are eating, Bonnie tries to get Squishy to eat a Poké Puff, but it refuses, Pikachu and bring over some berries, but it refuses to eat those as well. Questioning whether Squishy eats at all, it then goes over to a nearby rock to check that it is safe by checking with the around the area, and once happy that the area is safe, Squishy began absorbing sunlight. Sawyer starts to draw Squishy in his notebook, saying he will do some research on Squishy. Ash then asks Sawyer how many gyms he has been to, to which he says he has been to many more gyms and pulls out his badge case to reveal he has received four more since last time and asks Ash how many he has now. Ash shows Sawyer his badge case and tells him he has seven badges so far and Sawyer points out that Ash only needs one more as Bonnie pokes Squishy while it is sleeping on the rock. Sawyer asks about the from the , and Ash tells him that Olympia was strong, to which Pikachu starts to wag his tail similar to how he did in the gym battle as Serena mentions how Pikachu deserves a lot of credit for the victory at the gym, which makes Pikachu happy. Sawyer tells Ash that the Anistar Gym is the gym he intends on challenging for his next badge and asks where Ash will be challenging for his final gym badge, which Ash tells him he will be challenging the Snowbelle Gym. Ash, Clemont and Serena all look over Sawyer's map as he shows them the location of Snowbelle City, but when Ash asked if he has challenged the gym there yet, he tells him that the gym is too strong for him and he isn't ready for it yet, but recommends that the group visits Terminus Cave as it is on the way to Snowbelle City, which Serena looks up in her guide book and shows it to Sawyer, who confirm that it is the location he means and states that there are Pokémon in there that can't be found anywhere else. Serena informs Bonnie of the cave and shows her the cave on the screen, which causes Squishy to attack the guide book and bounce on it angrily. Ash tries to get it to stop jumping on the guide book, Serena thinks the act means Squishy is angry at something, but Bonnie has the idea that it wants to go to Terminus Cave. Ash asks if they should go to Terminus Cave, and everyone agrees, Clemont says that they might learn more about Squishy if they go there. As it gets darker and the moon comes out, everyone is fast asleep, Pikachu can be heard saying his name as he sleeps. Inside the tent that Serena and Bonnie are sleeping in, Squishy is wide awake, remaining still, staring upwards, until it senses something and uses the Cells scattered around the area to see what's going on, seeing that Team Flare are in the forest near to them. Angry at them being in the area, Squishy bounces off Bonnie's forehead, waking her up and exits the tent as it heads to Ash doing the same to him, with Bonnie chasing after it. With everyone chasing after Squishy, they witness a Pin Missile hit Squishy, causing it to fly back, as another Pin Missile heads towards them as Bonnie protects Squishy, but Ash has Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the attack before it can hit them, causing an explosion, as Sawyer has his use on the Pin Missile that emerges from the explosion's smoke cloud, cutting them in half as it lands on the ground as another explosion clouds it with smoke. When the smoke clears, they see Team Flare again. Ash sends out to assist in the battle, as it emerges, it exchanges a smile with Grovyle, before Serena sends out her Braixen and Clemont sends out his , with Bonnie making sure Squishy isn't injured. Celosia tells them to leave them alone and let them take the Zygarde Core back, which makes Ash tell them that he won't leave them alone as Squishy doesn't belong to them, leading Celosia to command Drapion to attack them using , with the Team Flare Grunts ordering two and a to use . Ash prepares to counter the moves by commanding Frogadier to use and Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, backing Ash up, Serena has Braixen use and Clemont orders Luxray to use . With all four moves heading towards the Dark Pulse attacks, the collision creates an explosion. Ash tells Clemont and Serena to take Bonnie and Squishy to safety, Sawyer tells them that he and Ash will handle everything. As they fly in their balloon, notice multiple explosions coming from the forest and immediately think it is caused by Pikachu and decide to head in that direction. Clemont, Bonnie and Serena cross a small stream in order to get away from Team Flare, but Bonnie loses her balance when crossing and falls into the water, causing Serena to fall too in an attempt to save her. As three continuous explosions spread throughout the forest, Ash and Sawyer emerge from the smoke, but can't find Team Flare anywhere, leading Ash to state that they need to get to Bonnie, Clemont and Serena. Back with the others, Clemont asks if the two are all right, to which they say they are, but Squishy is missing again. The scene cuts to Squishy on a rock near a river, and as it wakes up and scales the small cliff, it meets Bryony and two more Team Flare Grunts as the latter send out a Houndour and a , with Bryony telling Squishy that they won't let it get away as they still have experiments they need to do on it, before she sends out her Bisharp. Terrified by its situation, Squishy is forced to gather the Cells in the area and turning it into and using , causing Bryony and the Grunts to run away and alerting Ash and his friends of what was going on. Squishy then releases the Cells and reverting back into the Zygarde Core as it collapses from exhaustion as Bonnie finds it and checks on it to make sure it is fine and Clemont tells Ash that Team Flare has gone. Ash tells Sawyer that it was great having him fighting alongside them in their battle, and says it made a big difference in the outcome because they were there too, causing Sawyer to blush from appreciation. After the incident with Squishy as 10% Forme Zygarde, Bryony leans against the van holding her arm as she informs Celosia of Zygarde's new form, but once she has said this, she hears a noise from the bushes, but ignores it. The noise was caused by Team Rocket as they remained quiet while they were listening about what was said about Zygarde, until Wobbuffet shouts his name, almost giving away their position. As the sun starts to rise more, the Zygarde in 50% Forme can be seen in the forest as Ash and his friends wave goodbye to Sawyer and Grovyle, and then continue their journey. Along the way, they walk past Alain, but both he and the group are unaware of it. Major events * and find a which nicknames Squishy. * Squishy is revealed to know . * Ash and his friends meet up with Sawyer again. * Ash and his friends encounter Team Flare for the first time. * Sawyer is revealed to have earned four more Badges. * Sawyer tells Ash and his friends about Terminus Cave, which the group decides to visit on their way to Snowbelle City. * Ash and Alain cross paths for the first time, but neither pays any attention to the other. Debuts Humans * Team Flare ** Celosia ** Mable ** Aliana ** Bryony ** Xerosic ** s Main series debuts * Lysandre Pokémon debuts * ( ; Z2) Main series debuts * ( ) * ( ; Squishy) Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Sawyer * Alain * Lysandre * Xerosic * Celosia * Mable * Aliana * Bryony * s Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: Squishy ( ) (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: Squishy ( ) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; male) * (Mable's) * (Celosia's) * (Bryony's) * ( s'; ×2) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ; Squishy) * ( ; Z2; debut) * ( ; multiple) * (×6) Trivia * Poké TV: I Love Pikachu! featuring a imitating a in "Pikachu's Funny Faces." * This is the season premiere of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. * Music from Genesect and the Legend Awakened and Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction is used in this episode. * When nicknames Squishy, makes a comment about her naming skills, paralleling how Bonnie often makes comments about the unimaginative names Clemont gives to his inventions. * This is the first episode where is shown without her waistcoat. * replaces Mad-Paced Getter as the Japanese opening theme. * Puni-chan's Song replaces Roaring All-Stars as the Japanese ending theme. * A segment called Poké TV replaces Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster in this episode. * Ash, , and Celosia narrate the preview of this episode. * Serena narrates the preview of the next episode. * This is the first time in the where the dub refers to a Pokémon by its nickname in the Who's That Pokémon? segment. Errors * When was holding the food bowls with Serena, the inner part of his ear was brown, not pink. * During Ash and friends' second encounter with Team Flare, when the s tell their Pokémon to use , the male Grunt on the right has his hair drawn in reverse. * After Ash and his friends have their second encounter with Team Flare and Team Flare escapes, disappears. * In the English dub, when Drapion is sent flying back from Leaf Storm, a Team Flare Grunt says, " , move out!" There wasn't a Houndoom present in that scene, only two . However, this was fixed on Pokémon TV. * In the Brazilian Portuguese dub, "Portuguese" is misspelled as "Portugues" in the credits. This error will be consistent from this point on. * In the Brazilian Portuguese dub, Sawyer asks directly to Ash if he caught and , instead of asking the whole group. File:XY094 error 1.png|Bunnelby's ear color error File:XY094 error 2.png|Team Flare Grunt's hair error Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |no= |ko= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |pl= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= |cs= }} 094 Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes focusing on Sawyer Category:Episodes focusing on Team Flare Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takaomi Kanasaki Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Yasushi Nishitani Category:Episodes directed by Daiki Tomiyasu Category:Episodes animated by Aito Ōhashi Category:Episodes animated by Kyoko Niimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors de:Von A bis Z! es:EP897 fr:XY094 it:XY093 ja:XY編第94話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第93集